


My bite is different from yours

by MistIolite (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Vampire Osaki Shotaro, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Werewolf Park Jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Medical intern Jisung took up the offer of living with his old high school Japanese friend, to escape his family line of packs.
Relationships: Osaki Shotaro & Park Jisung
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung point of views is different from his parents old ways. He felt no desire being apart of any packs or their traditions.

So, he left the country where it less pressured to do so.

Jisung, a Korean foreigner who accepted his Japanese old high school friend’s offer for renting a room in his home.

He got greeted by his friend at the entrance but with paler skin than the last time he saw him.  
Tho, it’s none of his business but interning as medical student for werewolves did pose concerns if he were a vampire.

“Jisung, it’s been two years right? You grew taller than me.” Shotaro opens the door wider for him.

Jisung sniggered internally at the thought his friend being a vampire, when the guy faints from the sight of blood. 

He about to remove his shoes, until Shotaro bends down offering to do it for him since he’s carrying bags.

“Thanks, so you’re still working at your mom’s bakery?”

“I’ll own it in a few more years, hopefully.” Shotaro pulled up a more cheerful tone, as he points out. “You speak Japanese a lot better now than high school.”

Jisung chuckled awkwardly. “Uh, yep I gotta if this is gonna be my new home.” He couldn’t tell him what specific work he does.

He doesn’t want to get kicked out since the price is reasonable and closer to work.


	2. Claw Marks

Jisung came back home with werewolf shedding all over his clothes after practicing on trimming claws. 

He discreetly left his coat on to escape into the bathroom, but Shotaro just walked out.

“Got a stomach ache?” Shotaro moved out of the way for him. His eyes lingered on dried blood on Jisung’s arm which is hidden underneath his sleeve.

Jisung nodded in response about to go in.

A hand grabbed onto the door instead which made Jisung’s skin jump.

Shotaro shyly smiles while looking away, but kept hold of the door. “I have Pepto Bismol in the bottom kitchen cabinet, tho I’m not the soon to be doctor here.”

Jisung leaves to the kitchen, not noticing Shotaro licked his own lips.

———————————————————

Two hours later of washing up in the shower, using three sheets of hair roller and bandaging up long claw marks on his arm.

He’s finally in his cozy bed.

He glanced at his bandaged arm. It was reflex on the Werewolf’s part, Jisung blames himself for ripping the whole nail on his first day by accident.

“Goodnite, roommate!” Shotaro’s voice called out happily from next door wall.

Jisung replied back before turning off his lamp.

Yep, he can handle studies than receiving another live volunteer tomorrow.


	3. Apron

After three days of finding the same food left uneaten in Shotaro’s fridge. He felt worried if the man was living on candy bars.

He asked him out of the blue, while Shotaro’s putting on his pink apron for work. 

“I’m on a liquid diet right now, tho I remembered liking ramen before we met.” Shotaro smiled at the memory.

Jisung cleared his throat didn’t want to jump to vampire conclusion. “I wouldn’t mind treating for smoothies or pitching in more for rent. We both live here so it’s no trouble.”

“Can you tie this?” Shotaro gestured the back of his apron strings.

Jisung goes to him and starts tying it. His eyes noticed blood residue peaked out of his shirt collar, when he straighten the straps.

Could be nose bleed? Jisung thought to himself in denial.

“Your done back there? I gotta get going..” Shotaro asked quietly.

Jisung immediately lets go. “Yep, bye Taro Senpai-“

“You’ve never once called me that formality in high school, be yourself.”

“I was pulling your leg back then, I’m not the same guy.” Jisung cheeks flushed in embarrassment.


	4. Alpha visits

Deciding to treat himself to a few cookies, so he stopped by Shotaro’s mom bakery unaware he came across unwanted attention upon opening the door.

”Why didn’t you return up my calls?” Renjun asked worriedly as he sitting by the counter.

Jisung smiled awkwardly at the Alpha his mom picked for him on paper few years back.  
“I changed my number.”

He reluctantly took a seat besides him.

Renjun sighed before explaining in a whisper. “You’re gonna get killed against another Alpha, I can’t live here just for you when the others need me. Just come home.”

“You’re not my Alpha, plus I’m getting better at my college corses.” Jisung whispered back.

“Just for Medical, you can’t compare that-“

Shotaro popped up by the counter from the kitchen with a pink box filled with cupcakes. He puts down the box, before going over the price.

“Shotaro’s Alpha venom is in me.” Jisung words came out of his mouth in a panic, before he could think.

Renjun’s head swiftly went to Shotaro who’s eyes blinks profusely at the both of them. “You bit Jisung?”

Shotaro looks to Jisung who wouldn’t meet his glaze. “Yes, since high school. That’s why I offered my home to be Jisung’s too.”

Renjun sighed in relief. “Great, I can get his parents off my back.” He pays for the cupcakes not before waving Jisung off.

Once he left, Shotaro leans over the counter. He asked worriedly. “What did you involve me in?”

“I’m so sorry, he wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“You’re a werewolf?”


End file.
